The present invention relates to governing control apparatus for automobiles which assists the driver to drive the vehicle at a desired constant speed through his own speed governing operation, and more particularly the invention relates to an apparatus capable of ensuring the constant speed driving of the vehicle at a desired speed by a simple speed governing operation of the driver without entirely ruining the ordinary acceleration and deceleration functions by the driver.
Known as the techniques similar to the above type are automatic constant speed control apparatus. However, the known type of constant speed control apparatus is operated in response to the setting of a desired speed by the driver so that only when the control system is established, the automatic speed regulating element of the vehicle, such as, the position of the throttle valve is automatically regulated. As a result, each time the vehicle is to be accelerated or decelerated, the control system must be cancelled, and the setting operation must be performed again when it is desired to start the constant speed operation again. Thus, due to its complexity of operation, the utility of the apparatus is very low except when the vehicle is running on an expressway or the like.